cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dylan Best/@comment-26275684-20150920041455
I should probably give a small update on this since completely erasing it I've went through ten different drafts of 3 different chapters. I'm cutting most of the "early life" stuff and explaining it through exposition dialogue. I've got a big outline wrote out for how the stories gonna go but its really big and I'm trying to trim it down a little bit before digging in and getting to it. I'm in the middle of writing the next draft of the first chapter. I like it but it completely ruins the narrative I'm going for so I'm probably gonna scrap it (I will share it though this right here is just too good to keep to myself). I'm probably gonna talk to someone about helping me out with some of the stuff I have a problem with. This Was Gonna Be The First Chapter But I Decided It Didn't Fit 42 BBY, the scorching planet Ryloth was in a constant state of devasation. It was hard to find a decent place to live on the Twi'lek inhabited planet. Ryloth wasn't a complete wasteland, there were plenty of decent places, like a hotel. A hotel literally built in places with heavy wind and near lethal heat. A hotel ran by a socialite who probably didn't know how to run a hotel. A hotel that had this weird Togruta guy who claims to be the manager even though the owner didn't know him (best thing about it is he stuck around even after people stopped visiting the hotel). A hotel who's employees are also the guests (who do not recieve pay). But this isn't about that place. Meanwhile on another side of Ryloth, a Pantoran security guard gazed out the window of a government building; the Pure Clan Senate building. the Pure Clan was a pretty complex organization. It was founded years ago by Rellius Silverpulser, Quinlan Hovertracker, and Quinlan's kids. All of them were ex--Jedi who denied the teachings of the Jedi order. After leaving they all got together a bunch of Jedi buddies who weren't fans of some of the Jedi's belief either, then they got their jedi buddies, eventually it just got so big that there were even Sith who joined their little rebel club. Since life is hard for a human living in a pretty nice house with a lot of Pure Clan money Rellius got hooked on alcohol and had to quit. Quinlan is still going strong if you count having your two children do your job "strong". Sarah Wolf and Flame Blackburst were his children. They don't have his last name because Quinlan was about that life. You can really tell that these two were the types who were completely sheltered from other kids there age growing up because bad parenting. My real dad isn't in the picture and my step-dad kind of beat up my Mom and ditched out one day and I'd take them over Quinlan. They were pretty cool if you consider who their nephew was. Daniel Greenpulser. Theres this weird situation where Satine Kryze is related to Quinlan in whatever way and this is his kid. Since being rebellious and contrarian is an inherited trait he ditched Mommy and used his couple years of law school to run a small government: The Pure Clan Senate. The Pure Clan Senate consisted of yes men and people who believe they're more important then they actually are. Pantoran security guard is a yes man. "Oriuss!" He freaks out at the sound of someone's booming voice That someone "believes hes more important then he actually is". His name was Altair Drakstar, or as he called himself: Altair Drakstar, the man, the myth, the legend. "This is Dylan Unknown, he's new. Show him around here." That was me. Back then I was young and dumb so I was both a yes man and "believed I was more important than I actually am". "Hi Dylan," this guy was nice and it wasn't the "Hello, friend!" nice it was the "Hello, friend! You may not know this but I have a really dark secret thats gonna blow up in my face one day!" kind of nice. "Uh, hi." My hi wasn't the "YEAH HES KIND OF QUIET BUT HES COOL ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HIM" hi it looks like its a "When I saw he was quiet I decided to get to know him and now I regret it" kind of hi. --- I GAVE UP AFTER THIS POINT. ESSENTIALLY I PLANNED ON INTRODUCING THE REST OF THE SENATE MEMBERS.